


The Taming of the Wildfire

by blklightpixie26, Mamapotterhead2492



Series: The Wildfire and The Ocean [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Blaise Zabini has been given one job during Hermione Granger's big day, Do not sleep with everyone at the wedding. He let's the slur on his character go, because no one other than Ginny Weasley knows just how faithful he can be. After all he learned how to tame wildfire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Harry Potter series in any shape or form. They belong to the wonderfully brilliant JK Rowling.
> 
> Pixie- I want to thank Mammapotterhead for all the help and support she gave me. Also to all the people at the Nook, Thank you for all the encouragement, support and various pieces of advice. I love you all. <3

Blaise opened the door his shirt three quarters of the way unbuttoned though miraculously his pants still pristinely pressed and zippered, to see Hermione Granger standing there. They eyed each other disdainfully, Hermione for the current condition of the Zabini heir and Blaise for the fact it was Granger and she always knew when to interrupt something.

  


“Granger,”

  


“Zabini, You do remember your job correct?”

  


He breathed out heavily and walked into the bedroom. “I’m not a child, Granger.”

  


“No you are a Libidinous.”

  


His closed his eyes counting to ten before opening them and looking at her. “English please Granger. Not all of us are walking dictionaries.”

  


Hermione huffed her eyes all ready scanning the room to see if he had anyone in there. “Libidinous, Zabini. It means that one has a strong sexual desire. If you wish to be down right vulgar, you are a sex addict, a slut.”

  


The dark chocolate gaze narrowed. “You aren’t exactly a saint yourself. I’d be grateful that he didn’t require a purity test done.”

  


“I. You.” She fought the embarrassment. She took in a deep breath then let it out. In less than six hours she would be marrying the man who had become her everything. “Just remember the conversation we had while this wedding was being planned.”

  


As soon as the door closed Blaise poured a glass of champagne and the closet door opened. Ginevra Weasley stepped out then made her way over to him. She took the glass from his hand and sipped it as she watched him. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment as if trying to find patience then poured a second glass before drinking some. “Just remember the conversation we had while this wedding was being planned.” he mocked

  


Ginny leaned in kissing him softly. “Whatever the conversation was, I’m sure that I can make you forget.”

  


“You’ve been making me forget for over a year, Kitten.”

  


The sheer, green material of her dressing gown slipped off her shoulder to expose the pale, creamy skin. She finished the champagne in her glass and set it down. “Perhaps it’s time to make you forget a little more.”

  


His fingers traced over her skin watching the goosebumps pebble her flesh. “Perhaps it’s time that I remember.” he placed the glass down on the table moving closer to her.

  


Ginny slipped around him and untied letting the dressing gown fall. She laid down on the bed placing her arms above her head and letting her legs fall apart. “Remember away, Love.”

  


Blaise groaned stripping off his clothes as he followed her to the bed. He crawled over top of her and laid between them. He fingers grazed her thighs as he leaned in by her ear and placing long open mouthed kissing down her throat. His tongue teased the space between her collarbones and his fingers moved up to the black lace thong that she had on. “You are such a tease.”

  


“Your tease.” she moaned wrapping her hands around the wrought iron headboard. “Only ever your tease.”

  


The tip of his tongue trailed down to the top of her breasts then nipped at her skin while taking her panties off. He moved down kissing each one as his fingers teased her inner thighs. He was tempted to speed up the process, but knew that they had plenty of time before she had to get ready. Slowly Blaise made his way down her toned stomach and nuzzling between her hips. “So beautiful.”

  


Ginny stared down at the dark skinned Italian that had captured her heart. Even as turned on as she was, the first thing she noticed was not his touch on her skin but the love for her in his eyes. “I love you.”

  


“Amore.” His mouth moved over to the scar he created their first time and then the bite mark from that morning. She hissed softly and he smirked. “Still sensitive love?”

  


She scratched at his scalp. “Yes. Feels good though.”

  


He chuckled darkly. When they had first gotten together after Potter had a huge self discovery, Ginny was very quiet and shy. Now though he had a little minx on his hands that would try nearly anything with him and wasn’t demure about it. His fingertips caught just inside her and the smirk returned as she bucked against him. “Something I can help you with, Kitten?”

  


“More.”

  


“More what?”

  


She glared down at him even though it didn’t affect him. “More please.”

  


He shook his head. “Not good enough.

  


“Blaise damn it. I need your mouth on me.” she growled.

  


He removed his fingers and spread her legs further. Slowly his tongue parted her nether lips and slid up over her clit. He felt her getting wetter and lifted up long enough to grab his wand off the night table and send a few darker wards on the door along with some silencing charm. “You can’t be trusted.” He went back to lapping at her clit, her cries echoing in the room. His thumbs held her open as he teased her open and licking at the decadent cream which was leaking out.

  


“In. In.” She chanted trying to lift her hips but finding that she wasn’t able to.

  


Suckling at her clit for a moment more, he shifted down tapping the tip of his tongue against her opening teasing her before sliding his tongue in and groaning. There were very few things in the world, which he could taste for the rest of his life, and Ginevra Weasley was one. He laved at her walls as one hand rubbed at her thighs and the other reached up to cup her breast. Shifting up he eased two fingers into her and felt her muscles squeeze him tight. As he lapped at her clit, his fingers stretched her further then added a third.

  


“Blaise.” she cried out moving against him. “Please.”

  


“Easy.” he whispered moving back up to kiss her as he slipped a fourth finger in making sure that she was ready.

  


She whimpered “Not enough.”

  


Blaise reached over grabbing the bottle of massage oil slicking his cock before shifting up onto his forearms and looking down at her. Hooking her leg over his hip, he nuzzled her neck. He eased into her slowly, taking his time though all he wanted to do was thrust into her roughly. Her leg tightened around him as he made the final push.

  


Ginny’s arms wrapped around him and her nails dug into his back. The feeling of finally having him inside her, stretching her fully made her feel complete. There was nothing like being surrounded by the Slytherin, body, scent and presence. It gave her a sense of home that not even Harry had been able to give her while they were together. She brought both legs up resting her heels on his lower back and felt him shift inside her. “Move.”

  


“Your wish is my command, Kitten.” he eased back before thrusting into her again.

  


He teased her as he set a fast pace making her scream and raking her nails up his back in turn making him groan. As soon as she was close though, he slowed down just barely moving to stave off her orgasm. Four times he brought Ginny to near orgasm feeling the scratch marks add up on his skin. When he felt his own getting closer, he reached back taking her hands and bringing them up over her head and linking their fingers together. The second that her orgasm hit though, Blaise was grateful for the strong silencing charms he placed on the room.

  


Ginny’s head tilted back into the pillow her back arching as the orgasm raced through her body. She screamed loudly tightening around him and digging her heels into his back. The tendons in her neck stretched and pushed against the skin of her neck as he still played her body as if it were a finely tuned instrument.

  


Just as his orgasm hit, Blaise bit down hard on the left tendon keeping as tightly against her as possible. Her muscles still rippled as smaller orgasms moved through her and he groaned softly. After a few moments he leaned down placing a soft kiss on the brands under each breast. The edges were still red and irritated and her soft whimper caused him to thrust inside her again. ‘It’s not the journey, It’s the destination’ the beautiful script highlighted the Italian words were inked under both breasts where it would be for his eyes only. “You are my journey and my destination.” he whispered softly as he lie on the mattress letting her cuddle into his side and rest her head on his chest.

  


Ginny smiled softly, her eyes closing in contentment. Her body ached all ready from the exertion and from being empty, but for now it was bearable. “I am yours as You are mine.” she quoted tiredly her fingers tracing the ink over his right pectoral muscle.

  


He kissed her forehead gently a silent spell bringing the sheet over them. “Sleep my Kitten. We still have a few hours before they come looking for you.”

  


Meanwhile Hermione walked into the bridal suite muttering to herself. The only other person to get so under her skin was currently bound to her oldest and closest friend. “Who does he think he is?”

  


“It depends on who you are talking about, Love.”

  


She glared at her fiance though it wouldn’t do any good. “Blaise Zabini.”

  


He looked at her before getting up and pouring two glasses of champagne. He offered her one then sat back on the chair again. “What’s he done this time?”

  


“It’s my wedding! He wanted a job when we first started planning this, so I gave him one. I reminded him of this just before and he’s got the nerve to give me an attitude. I don’t have time to keep him away from every eligible person who will be here.”

  


“Blaise would not shag that many people, Hermione.” Theo replied “You need to calm down and stop nagging everyone.”

  


Hermione threw her hands up “How can I calm down? The caterer is running late, I’ve had to remind the decorators where certain things go, I haven’t even gotten to see the flower yet and I can’t find Ginny. A schedule was made along with diagrams for everything and I am the only one that seems to be able to follow any of it!”

  


The aristocrat reached out grabbing his bride and pulling her into his lap. “Stop. Draco is downstairs and he will deal with everything. He’s done this before and can handle it.”

  


“It’s going to fall apart.” she pouted.

  


“Nothing is going to fall apart love. In all honesty the only reason we are having a wedding like this is for you. I would have been content for something much smaller and to just have you to myself.”

  


She rested her head on his chest the urge to go check on everything again still eating at her. The smell of his cologne and his arms around her though appealed to a whole different side. As Hermione’s eyes closed, she felt his hands rubbing her shoulders and she let out a sigh. “You wanted to restore the Nott name, Theo.”

  


“I can do that just as well through the firm and also once we have children. It’s not like this wedding will make the society page, Princess.”

  


“Oh it will definitely make the society page, Theo. Have you forgotten that you are marrying one Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, recipient of the Order of Merlin First Class.”

  


He tugged at her hair for a moment before going back to rubbing her back. “Theodore Nott Junior. Son of a Death Eater, former Death Eater, and nearly imprisoned in Azkaban at your service.”

  


“We are not doing this today.” She said mumbled.

  


He kissed her hair not sure exactly how he had once again tamed to meltdown she was having, but glad that he had. “Rest for a while. You’ll be mine forever soon enough.”

A few hours later Theo watched as his groomsmen were getting ready. It didn’t pass his notice that one of his oldest friends was more quiet than normal. He filled two glasses with firewhiskey and brought one over handing it to him. “It’s my wedding and you are the one who looks nervous.”

  


The dark skinned man breathed out and took a long drink. “I might have gone out and done something a little impulsive a few months back.”

  


“Don’t tell me you cheated on her.”

  


Draco and Harry walked over. “Who cheated on whom?

  


Blaise glared at his friend then over at the other two for good measure. “There’s been no cheating. Well at least not since the war and we both agree that it didn’t count.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box from the same jeweler that Draco and Harry got their rings.

  


The blond reached out taking the box and opening it. A soft whistle came from the others and Theo looked at him. “Are you sure?”

  


“It’s long overdue. Draco and Harry were together for barely six months before their wedding. Now it’s you and Granger.” Blaise took the box back closing it and placing it back in his pocket.

  


“When is the lucky day?” Harry asked refilling the glasses.

  


Blaise sipped the whisky a little slower this time. “After the ceremony and the speeches while everyone else is busy. There’s a pond out further in the garden and that’s where I plan on asking her.”

  


“Blaise you are completely sure about this?”

  


“I kept her safe when it could have cost me everything.” A darkness slipped through the caramel gaze. “I made sure that the Carrows got their hands on her as few times a possible. When Potter came back and she went to him, it hurt like hell. It made me realize what I had and lost. She found me after it was all said and done, we haven’t stopped seeing each other since.”

  


Theo adjusted his jacket and looked over at the other two. “Think you can handle keeping your hands to yourselves for a few minutes?”

  


Harry smirked, his eyes raking over his husband. “I don’t know. He is extremely fuckable in that suit.”

  


Draco raised an eyebrow. “You aren’t so bad yourself. We have work to get done though.”

  


Theo shook his head, trying to hide his smile. “Just stay out of trouble. Blaise, come with me.”

  


They walked down to the bridal suite and knocked on the door.

  


Blaise’s gaze kept sliding over to Ginny throughout the ceremony. Though he looked calm, cool and collected, his nerves were a wreck. In his girlfriend’s hand was the bridal bouquet and he couldn’t help thinking how beautiful she would be as a bride. He forced himself to look back at the official knowing that he was all ready getting hard just because of that image.

  


Two eagle owls flew off golden perches delivering the wedding bands to himself and Ginny. He untied the ring and felt the magic within them. It wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling, but Blaise was glad when he was able to hand over the ring to Theo. The ceremony dragged on forever and when he finally had Ginny’s hand back in his own, Blaise relaxed slightly. Soon enough the reception would begin and he could have her back in his arms where she belonged.

  


Almost an hour later Blaise held her close while they danced. He saw the smirks and grins from the others and his hand rested more firmly on her lower back. So far he had been in the clear that she had not seen the ring. The looks from some of the other men in the room made is blood pressure rise. He brought her in closer kissing the top of her head with a warning in his eyes. “I love you.” he whispered softly the cultured Italian rolling off his tongue as if he had been born there.

  


“I love you.” she murmured into his neck.

  


The moment one of them had started towards him, Blaise led her off the dance floor and headed towards the private rooms. Once inside he pressed Ginny against the wall, his mouth latching onto her neck. Her hand held his head there and she moaned softly. “Mine.”

  


“Yours.” Ginny promised turning them so that he was the one against the wall. She undid his trousers then took him out of his boxers. Her hand wrapped around his half hard erection and began to stroke it. “What happened?”

  


His head went back hitting the door as he groaned. “Bastards want to take you away. They kept looking as if you would leave with them.”

  


“Fools.” Ginny replied dropping down onto her knees. “I have your mark on my skin and you have mine.”

  


“Fuck.” he groaned threading his fingers in her hair messing up the curls and braid.

  


She smirked leaning in and running her tongue from root to tip. There was a sense of power in her current position as bold as she was in the bedroom, Ginny loved the rush that it gave her. Bringing the head into her mouth, she let it sit there for a moment before sliding more into her mouth. Ginny pulled back as her other hand moved downward towards the root and watched as Blaise hit his head against the door again. With a small pop, she worked her hand faster. “Too much?”

  


“Damn it Kitten.” he growled.

  


Ginny laughed softly before taking him back into her mouth. She breathed out slowly getting him almost to the back of her throat and moaned. When he thrusted forward, Ginny pulled back just enough so that she didn’t choke. She eased back down again going a little further each time. The moment that he slipped past her gag reflex, Ginny’s eyes closed and the rest of her body relaxed.

  


Blaise looked down at his lover feeling how far she had gotten him and seem to swell even more. He let her stay still adjusting to his size and how deep he was. It wasn’t the first time that she had been able to deep throat him but it didn’t happen very often.

  


She was only able to do it for a short amount of time. Each thrust from him making her jaw ache, yet at the same time it made her wetter for him. When she went back to only taking him halfway and using her hand to work the rest of him, Blaise tugged her hair bringing her back up. He pulled his boxers down then pushed her away long enough to switch their positions and unzipped her dress getting it out of the way.

  


“Hands on the wall, Kitten.” his voice rough.

  


She quickly placed her hands up and spread her legs. Her inner thighs were all ready damp and his fingers slid into her with ease. “Don’t tease me.”

  


He leaned in sucking at the spot between her neck and shoulder adding a third finger trying to stretch her a little further. “I won’t hurt you.”

  


“Do it.” she whined thrusting back against his hand. “Please.”

  


Blaise linked their fingers together with one hand as he guided himself into her with the other. Once the head was in he grabbed her other hand and thrust in fully. The moment he felt her stiffen, Blaise kissed the back of her neck and down to her shoulder. He knew that it would take a little bit for her to adjust even though she had taken him in many times. “Breathe.”

  


She nodded pushing back against him. When he pulled back she winced wishing that they had been able to bring the oil with them. As wet as she was there were still times where it could be helpful. Closing her eyes and breathing out to center herself, she moved against him again before he pushed back into her. “Blaise.”

  


“Kitten.” He groaned slowly and speeding up his pace. When he rested his forehead on her back he nipped at her skin then pulled out. “Turn baby. This isn’t working.”

  


Ginny turned wrapping her arms and legs around him. He thrust back into her and moaned. Taking her from behind in bed was one thing, but at moments like this he wanted to be able to watch her. Blaise set a fast pace, his hand moving between them to rub at her clit. He hated rushing anything with her, but knew that something much better would be coming soon. The moment her orgasm hit he rode it out thrusting harder. When his own orgasm hit, Blaise bit down leaving teeth marks on between her neck and shoulder.

  


He held her up his head resting again against her breasts as she scratched at his head coming down for their high. When he felt calmer, Blaise set Ginny back on her feet and picked up her dress. As he pulled his own clothes back on, Ginny removed the panties that he had destroyed and slipped back into her dress. He zipped up the back then pulled her back into his arms. “Are you all right?”

  


She smiled her hand caressed his jaw. “I don’t break that easily. I won’t be dancing for a while though.”

  


He shook his head smirking then took a wand out of his jacket fixing her hair and making sure everything was back in place. He led her back down to the reception his arm around her waist. If Blaise was honest with himself, he felt calmer and more in control. His lover was by his side and he knew that she had his marks on her skin in the shape of bite marks and words. The fact that the ring for her was in someone else’s hands still had him slightly off normal though.

  


“Everything all right?” Theo asked when he saw them come out.

  


Blaise nodded. “We just needed a moment.”

  


“Hermione is getting ready to leave. We have the gardens for a few hours yet, but you know how it is.”

  


The darker man placed a kiss on top of Ginny’s hair, a smirk on his lips. “Trust me I definitely understand.”

  


When it was time for the bouquet throw, Blaise breathed out standing next to Theo. He nodded to Harry who took the champagne glass from Ginny. Everything rested on this moment and the Italian couldn’t help but hope that what they had was strong enough for her to say yes.

  


Hermione turned glancing at Blaise and nodding that all was well. It had been a surprise that he agreed to even let the ring out of his sight. For as long as she knew him, the former Slytherin was extremely high strung and easily agitated, no matter his cool exterior. As soon as he handed over the ring, she had watch the not so subtle signs of anxiety that he wasn’t in control of the situation. Her gaze slid over to Ginny and saw that her friend wasn’t much better though she had the feeling it was the women watching her lover that was on the ginger’s mind. If opposites attract they really were the perfect couple settling each others imperfections.

  


She turned making as if she was about to throw the bouquet, then turned back. “I’m sorry. I can’t do it.” she apologized and walked over to Ginny. “This was meant for you.”

  


Ginny took the flowers before hugging her best friend. There had been something about the bouquet since she had first set eyes on it that morning. The soft pink roses mixed with the white hydrangeas had been a beautiful combination. There was something so very innocent about it even though she knew that woman who had held them was not so innocent. “Thank you.” she said softly.

  


Hermione leaned in whispering something to her and Ginny nodded fingering the flowers. When a few of them were shifted by her touch, Ginny looked closer seeing the flash of rose gold in the bouquet. She lifted it out her heart skipping a beat as she stared at the ring. Ginny’s gaze looked from the ring over to Hermione who just smiled and nodded.

  


Soft strings of music started playing and Blaise straightened his jacket while taking a deep breath. “Ginerva Molly Potter. You have been everything from my dirty little secret to my rock. Since the moment I saw you at the start of my fifth year, I knew that you were part of my future. I kept that as quiet as I could to protect the both of us from trouble we might not have been able to predict. When our paths parted, there had been many times that you were in my thoughts. When you walked into the room alone at the charity ball, I knew I had to take my chances. Every instinct in my mind told me that I was playing with fire, but my heart told me I had found my destiny.” He gently took the ring from her as Hermione took the bouquet back and got down on his knees. “I ask you Ginevra to be my wife. Allow me the honor of being able to love and protect you for the rest of my life.”

  


Ginny stared at him for a moment completely silent. There was no decision to be made, yet she still searched his face for answers. The man who held her heart in his hands was kneeling in front of her asking her for something that she thought she would never have with him. His eyes bore into hers and she watched every happy and not so happy memory between them. The pain of thinking she wasn’t worthy of him in school to the way he worshiped her no matter how miserable she was feeling. She nodded silently words just refusing to come to her as she allowed him to place the ring on her finger.

  


He stood up, gathering her in his arms whispering words of love in her ear before placing a kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss for a moment before resting her head on his chest. She stared at the rose gold band which held an oval cut emerald with three diamonds set in braids down the side. Ginny closed her eyes content to be in the arms of the man she loved. “Yes.”

  


Blaise smirked kissing her hair. “My wildfire.”

  


She looked up at him the rest of the reception melting into the background. “My Ocean.”

 


End file.
